hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
War Child
War Child is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background The song is just a fun, party track, something to have a good time to. It's the band drinking and doing drugs and other things like that. According to Johnny 3 Tears, "Let's write something fun and make the music as upbeat as possible, something people can put on during the summer and fuck around to. There's no hidden agenda behind it. It just is what it is." According to J-Dog, "It's about fing getting faded, bro! It's about being on tour, going out, and not remembering it." They wrote the song together at Charlie's house, the way they used to write at each other's houses. Lyrics Danny: I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" I'm like, I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Fucking war child Charlie Scene: Up in the club like, "What's up?" Got a little money, I'mma run amuck Dudes look at me like, "He's drunk" Girls look at me like, "That's what's up" Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond I'm digging that ass like I'm mining Dime sack hidden in my beat up chucks Watch my back as I roll this blunt Sipping on a Mai Tai, I'm like, "Hi" Boozing vision in my right eye for reading High Times So many times I always was a shy guy Always been a sci-fi guy wearing tie-dye Up in the club smoking weed now So drunk, I can't see now Charlie Scene in the VIP And I think these girls want the D now Danny: I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Charlie Scene: Up in the party like, "Don't front" Girl, I know you wanna have me beat it up Dudes look at me like, "What the fuck?" Girls look at me like, "That's what's up" Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond I'm lost for words, straight miming Dime sack hidden in my beat up chucks Watch my back as I roll this blunt Funny Man: I like my women all shapes and size Big ol' booty make my eyes grow wide She like big dick and she cannot lie Sir Dicks-a-Lot, now I'm yours for the night Yeah, we sip, sip, sipping on some bubbly bubbly And she lick, lick, licking on my chubby, lovely You know this chick is a Funny's honey She work that ass for the funny money Danny: I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" Danny and Funny Man: I'm in the club, I'mma party like a war child I'm getting drunk, yeah, I party like a war child Show me some love, girl, let's party like a war child Now throw it up like a motherfucking war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Like a war child Danny and Funny Man: I'm like, I'm like Funny Man: Fucking war child Danny: Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa (I like to get my fucking fade on) Whoa, whoa (I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh") Whoa, whoa (Them haters try to get they hate on) Whoa, whoa (But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh") Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *Funny Man mentions Sir Mix-a-Lot and his hit single, "Baby Got Back" with the lines, "She like big dick and she cannot lie/Sir Dicks-a-lot, now I'm yours for the night." *In his verse, Charlie Scene gives some backstory about his teenage years. Evidently, he was shy, loved science-fiction movies, enjoyed wearing tie-dye clothing and drank Mai Tai's. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Explicit Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics